Fantasies
by Sandpiper
Summary: Just a few naughty fantasies. Bella/Carlisle to start with but I may add more stories with different parings if people like.
1. Chapter 1

"Stop your sniffling for heaven's sake!" Mrs. Cope snapped as she caught me trying to clean the blood from my head with the hem of my apron. She stormed over to me, roughly wiped away the rest with her apron, and pulled my cap down over where the cut was.

"Tis your own fault, you clumsy girl," she complained and then shoved the tray of food into my hands, "Now take Lord Cullen his supper and be quick about it!"

I held the tray tightly as I went up the castle steps. It was pitch dark. I couldn't even see my feet below me, but I knew that if I spilled any, after what happened earlier, Mrs. Cope would beat me with a broom.

I was relieved with a torchlight came into view at the top of the steps. I made my way down the corridor until I arrived at the Lord's camber. His servant and guard, Emmett, opened the door for me with a smile.

As the door closed behind me, I felt the sense of fear that always came when I was in Lord Cullen's presence. It was not that he was cruel, infact he was a very kind and noble master who protected everyone who lived on his land. However, whenever I was around him I felt a heavy, apprehension that seemed to heat my very soul.

He was sitting at the table near the hearth writing on a sheet of parchment, and did not look up at my entrance. Even as I approached and set the tray on the edge of the table his gaze remained on the sheet, the falcon quill in his hand scratching rhythmically.

Just as I turned to leave as quickly as I dared his voice cut through the silence of the chamber, "Isabella!"

I stopped in my tracks, my heart leaping in my chest.

"Yes, My Lord," I answered softly turning back. I heard as he set the quill aside.

"You are injured," he stated simply. I was so shocked I forgot to keep my eyes respectfully lowered. Before I could answer, he motioned to me with two fingers and ordered, "Let me see."

I shut my mouth and slowly walked forward, the heavy feeling inside me increasing with every step. He sat watching me with an unreadable expression until I was right next to him. When I stopped he reached forward to grasp my skirt and gently pulled downwards. I followed the pull and lowered my knees to the ground.

He turned towards me so that his legs were on either side of me. I held my breath as he peeled back my cap. Unlike when Mrs. Cope touched my head, however, pain did not come. I did not even realize he had removed it entirely until I felt my hair drop down my back.

My entire body jumped when I felt him touch my forehead. I was sure he'd felt it, and looked up at him blushing. He looked at me for a moment before asking, "How did this happen?"

"I slipped on the grass while fetching water," I answered blushing even more at having to admit to my clumsiness, "I hit my head on the side of the well."

"Hm," was his only response, "The bleeding has stopped, but you should have a poultice to prevent it from festering."

He did not wait for a response, instead rose from his chair ordering my to stay where I was. He opened the door and spoke briefly with Emmett. After closing the door behind him, he moved back to the table long enough to retrieve the small ink pot, which he tossed the contents of into the fire. He then dipped the pot into the bucket next to the hearth.

I wondered if I should offer to do these things for him, or if I should simply remain silent. He seemed content to ignore me as he rinsed the ink pot out. My knees were beginning to ache and my legs were losing feeling, so I risked sitting back on my heels.

The door opened again a while later and Mrs. Cope entered. She was clearly surprised to see me, as she was momentarily silent and stared at me.

I began to blush again, though I was not sure why.

"The things you requested, My Lord," she finally said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cope," Lord Cullen answered taking the items from her, and opening the door for her to leave.

She looked at me again, her eyes narrow, before bobbing respectfully and stepping out.

I swallowed heavily after she left. I did not know why her stares made me feel so upset. I had done nothing wrong. Though it was probably strange to for her to find me kneeling motionless by Lord Cullen's writing table. Yes, that must have been the reason she was looking so closely.

My attention was brought back to Lord Cullen as he reappeared by the table. He poured a small amount of wine from his tray into the ink pot, added some dried herbs Mrs. Cope brought and began grinding them together with what appeared to be a small stone.

He moved back to the chair and sat down.

"I learned this mixture several years ago," he said as he spread the substance on the cut. It stung, but the cold of the poshed river rock soothed the pain, "Leave it on for a day, and you will be well so long as you keep the wound clean."

As he applied the rest I looked up at him. It was strange to think of Lord Cullen preparing and applying a poultice when healing was the role of a woman, or, at the least, an apothecary. However, in observing the look of concentration on his face, I decided it did not lessen him, instead it was simply another act of kindness to his people.

Once he finished I found myself saying to him with an genuine smile, "Thank you, My Lord."

He met my eyes for a moment before tearing them away sharply and saying, "Yes, well, we wouldn't want to scar that pretty face right before you are to be wed."

The heavy fear instantly returned.

"You may go now," he ordered, picking his quill back up.

I stood on shaky legs and fled the chamber more quickly than I should have.


	2. Chapter 2

My fingers were stinging so bad they scarcely had any feeling left. I futilely wiped my hands on my skirt and stood up off my knees holding my apron up with my arms. I'd picked enough nettles to fill the front completely, so Mrs. Cope would atleast be pleased.

Careful not to drop my bundle, I made my way across the downs and through the wooded area along the edge of the castle. As I approached a clearing I froze in my tracks when I heard a familiar laugh ahead of me. I was too close to turn back though.

Edward Masen and Jasper Hale, two of Lord Cullen's herdsmen. I managed a glimpse before they noticed me. They had brought part of the herd into the meadow to graze, and were talking together while minding the animals. Edward truly was beautiful when he smiled. As usual, though, the smile faded when he noticed my presence.

"Isabella!" he gasped, "Goodday."

I smiled and responded pleasantly, "Hello."

"I hope you are well," he said.

"I am, thank you," I answered as I approached.

"I'm glad," he responded awkwardly, but I knew he was sincere when he said so. I know him well enough to know this because Edward was also my future husband.

I only managed a small smile in response. I took a deep breath and forced myself to meet his companion's eyes to greet him politely, "Goodday to you, Master Hale."

"Goodday, Miss Swan," He answered. His voice was barely above a whisper, and sounded every bit as sad as the expression on his face. It was so difficult to meet that expression knowing it was the complete opposite of the joyous, carefree manner he'd had before noticing my arrival.

"Is your sister well?" I asked.

"Yes, she is," he answered easing a little bit, "And her son is growing into a strong little lad every day."

"How wonderful, though I'm not at all surprised. Emmett always seems to glow with contentment," I answered, "Your family is truly blessed."

"Yes," he smiled slightly before his smile fell again, "Yours as well, since you are soon to be wed."

Edward shifted awkwardly beside me. I should have responded, but I could not bear to.

"I...I must be getting back, Mrs. Cope will notice if I dally."

Jasper only nodded in response. I looked to Edward but he stared intently at the ground. My entire body felt tense as I walked past them out of the meadow.

The castle finally came into view. I pushed my way through the activity in the courtyard, and carefully went down the steps into the kitchens.

Mrs. Cope was satisfied with the nettles and immediately set me to work making them into a soup.

I was also relieved when she sent one of the other maids to serve Lord Cullen. However, it did not last long since she later sent me up to help give out the rest to the castle servants. Outside the kitchen doors workers waited with their bowls. Edward was there, though I did not see Jasper.

I dipped out bowls quietly until Edward came up to me. He met my eyes and began to speak, "Earlier I..."

I bit my lip, used the dipper to pull out a generous amount of the soup, and poured it into his bowl.

He gave me an awkward smile before shuffling away silently. Once everyone had gotten their portion, including myself, I washed the pot out with water from the well.

As I was returning, I stopped suddenly when Lord Cullen appeared before me in the courtyard.

I froze in surprise for a moment before remembering to bob into a curtsy and greet him respectfully.

"How is your head, Isabella?" He asked.

"Healing well my Lord," I answered.

I looked at me intently and I had to drop my eyes away from his.

"You may be on your way now," he finally gave permission after what felt like eternity.

I muttered a brief thank you before, yet again, fleeing from his presence.

At the kitchen door I was surprised, again, to find Mrs. Cope waiting for me outside.

"What was Lord Cullen doing outside at this time of night?" she asked.

"I do not know," I answered. She narrowed her eyes at me, "He...he simply asked how my head was healing."

She sniffed in response before turning and leaving me standing outside the door.


End file.
